A Steamy Affair
by smutgasm
Summary: Hermione is cheating on her boyfriend with her next-door neighbor, but who is it? PWP.


**A Steamy Affair**

Request is from Burning Crashing Raining! Hope you enjoy it darling.

Hermione smiled before knocking three times on her bedroom wall, signaling her next door neighbor she was ready for him. Ron was out for a mission and wouldn't be back until later in the day, she felt bad cheating on Ron but she knew that they weren't right for each other after even six month of being together. He was insensitive, inattentive, and didn't satisfy her the way a man should. She had started her affair with her flat neighbor six months ago after she and Ron had been dating for two years. He came over to borrow some milk and they got to talking and the next thing she knew they were fucking on the couch. He was beautiful and sexy and gave her everything she wanted. Suddenly she heard the door opening, she jumped out of bed and ran into to the living room jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist as he immediate pulled her into a kiss.

"I've missed you!" she giggled as he smothered her with kisses.

"Likewise Love," he grinned looking her up and down with her sharp dark eyes. She was wearing low rise jeans, and a white wife beater tank top…and that's it. He could see her hard pink nipples poking out through her shirt. He leaned down and began to suck on her nipples through her shirt making her gasp and arch her back into his mouth.

"Oh Blaise," she groaned as he let her down onto the floor and she began to unbutton his black shirt revealing his toned dark skin. She ran her hands along his tight stomach before slipping the shirt off and moving her hand to run along his strong back. Blaise quickly pulled her shirt off and grabbed her large breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples softly. He quickly reached down and undid her jeans pulling them off of her long slim legs revealing her smooth pussy.

"Commando, darling?" he chuckled darkly before moving to feel her wet folds.

"mmm Blaise," she grinned at him before slowly dropping to her knees, undoing his jeans she pulled them and his underwear down quickly, revealing his long thick cock.

"I love your cock, it's so big," she said with a smirk before sliding her mouth down his thick cock, until he hit the back of her throat. She began to bob back and forth on it, Blaise guided her head softly watching her red lips pass over his shaft.

"I love your sweet mouth baby," he groaned bucking into her slightly before pulling her off, watching the trail of salvia lead from her lips to the head of his cock. Pulling her up and kissing her deeply he walked them over to the couch, his hands running along her sides and back. Sitting down on the couch he pulled her on top of him, letting her hover over his cock before she lowered herself slowly onto him. He ran his hands along her sides and back as she began to grind and bounce on him. He gripped her hips tightly and began to pull her down onto him even faster and harder.

"mmm you're so deep inside me!" she moaned gripping his shoulders as she moved her hips up and down on him. Her breasts were bouncing in his face and he sucked a nipple into his warm mouth as she grinded down on him. Blaise moved his hands to her the soft flesh of her ass and began to squeeze and knead it as she fucked him.

"You feel so good baby," he moaned his fingertip teasing the entrance to her asshole, at the feeling of his thumb pushing into her tight ass she began to cum. She moaned loudly and threw her head back her body arching as her pussy clenched around his thick cock.

"Bedroom!" she gasped as he stood her up, her legs wrapping around his waist his cock still buried in her fluttering pussy. He began to walk them back towards the bedroom but when they got to the hallway Hermione began to clench her inner muscles around his cock and suck on his neck and he growled and slammed her against the wall beginning to pound up into her.

"Oh oh! Fuck yes," she screamed as he slammed his cock into her over and over, her tits bouncing everywhere as he gripped her under her thighs and lifted her up so he could fuck her even harder and faster.

"You like this you little tease," he growled his hips a blur as he pounded into her, his mouth placing wet open mouthed kisses on her chest and shoulders.

"Oh God yes…I think I'm gonna…" she moaned loudly as her already sensitive pussy tightened around him again, her toes curled as she fell over the edge. He let her down his still hard cock slipping out of her wet pussy; he smacked her ass playfully as she ran into the bedroom and bounded onto the bed. She giggled as he chased after her, tackling her onto the bed and kissing her deeply. He began to kiss her neck then her chest, a line down her stomach, finally kneeling between her milky thighs. He spread her legs staring at her wet folds before licking a line up her slit. Hermione threaded her hands into her hair and raised her hips as he began to pleasure her. As he sucked and licked her clit he slowly pushed two fingers into her and began to thrust them in and out, pressing on the rough patch of skin inside, her g-spot, on every stroke. Soon she was lifting her hips and pressing his head even further into her pussy.

"Oh Blaise, mmm yes…" she moaned softly as he sucked deeply on her sensitive clit. She came hard and fast, a rush of wetness gushing out of her pussy and onto his fingers and mouth. He licked her up before bringing his fingers to her mouth watching with heated eyes as she licked his fingers clean of her own juices. She sucked each finger deep into her mouth and then licking at the skin between each finger.

"You are such a sexy little witch," he said watching her lustily. He turned her over on her side so that her back was spooned to his front. He reached around to rub her clit as he pressed his cock inside of her tight pussy. She moaned as he began to thrust into her deeply. This way she could feel every ridge and vein moving back and forth inside of her. Blaise took the other hand and began to pinch and pull at her nipple as he continued to slam into her.

"OH yes Blaise! I need…more," she groaned as he slowly rubbed her clit and thrusted into her pussy.

"of course you do my little slut," he groaned grabbing her hips and flipping her onto her stomach he pulled her ass cheeks apart and slipped his cock back into her pussy from behind. Pounded into her as hard as he could. Hermione was gripping the sheets in her hand as he slammed into her.

"Fuck me! I'm cumming…" she screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head and her knuckles turned white with her most powerful orgasm yet.

"Shit you're tight," Blaise moaned as he buried himself balls deep into her and finally succumbing to his own orgasm, shooting his load deep into her.

"What the fuck is this?" yelled a voice from the doorway. Hermione turned her head, Blaise's cock still inside her to see her boyfriend of two years.

Everyone was silent for a split second before Hermione answered, "This is your cue to leave Ronald, don't let the door hit you on the way out. Bye." Ron's face turned a violent red but Hermione leaned up and grabbed Blaise's face and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she heard the front door slam.

"Well I guess that's taken care of," she said before grabbing her lovers' cock and began to stroke it back to life once more.


End file.
